The invention generally relates to firearms and, more particularly, to gun silencers, recoil absorbers, and climb arresters.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.
The foregoing drawings are drawn to scale, albeit on an enlarged scale that is likely in excess of double original size.